Betrayal
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: Ironhide is captured by the Decepticons and his memories are removed, he is presumed dead by the Autobots. But what happens when they find out he's not? And what will happen when a Sparkling is put into the mix? And will Ironhide get his memories back?
1. Concern

Hey everyone! This story has been written by me and Mrs. Ukitake , hope you enjoy it! =D

Ratchet paced around the Medical bay, it has been two hours since Ironhide had gone out on his mission and he still hadn't returned. First Aid watched him from the far side of the room "Come on Ratchet" he tried to assure his mentor "Ironhide will be fine, anyway Prime said that you will be the first to know if anything happened"

The Medic sighed, it wasn't that he didn't believe his Prime it was the fact that a few days ago he had to repair 'Hide's arms after he had pulled a wounded Optimus away from Megatron, said mech came dangerously close to off lining the Prime.

Ratchet looked out the window at the night sky "This isn't like 'Hide" he said finally "he would usually report every few hours" he turned round to face First Aid "and he hasn't for two hours 'Aid" he shook his helm "I fear that something has happened to him"

"Well maybe Ironhide is in Recharge" the junior Medic suggested "I mean, if you were in Recharge you wouldn't call for two hours would you?"

The Medic looked out the window "I hope you're right First Aid" he replied "I really hope you are"

But First Aid and Ratchet were wrong, right now Ironhide was in a deadly duel between Brawl _and_ Bonecrusher "Is that all you can do you slaggin' 'Cons" Ironhide taunted, his ruby red optics bright with barely controlled rage.

Bonecrusher growled "Fraggin Autobot!" he shouted as he slashed the black mech with his large claw.

'Hide stumbled back and growled at the Decepticon as he powered up his cannons "You wanna play dirty" he said in a deadly tone "we'll play dirty" he shot Bonecrusher right in the chest.

Bonecrusher fell to the ground his chest badly damaged from the blast, he saw Ironhide stand over him and blast him one more time in the chest.

'Hide growled at the now dead Decepticon "Decepticon punk" he muttered, but before he could do anything else he was shot in the back from Brawl's missile "frag!" he spun round and fired his cannons at the tank.

Brawl dodged the shots and fired more missiles at the black mech, he smirked when one of them hit 'Hide in the abdomen.

Ironhide growled as he clutched his abdomen, Energon was leaking from that area "That all you got Brawl" he taunted "call yourself a Decepticon"

Brawl growled as he fired another missile which got the Autobot right in the head.

The black mech fell to the floor warnings popped up in his vision and he felt himself going into Stasis, before he went under he sent an Emergency beacon in the hopes that he would be found.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Breaking the news

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter, enjoy! =D

At the Autobot base Red Alert picked up on the beacon, he quickly called Optimus Prime.

"What is it my friend?" he asked walking in.

"Sir we have picked up an emergency beacon from Ironhide" Red Alert said.

Sadness clouded the Prime' optics, he was dreading telling Ratchet. But he had no choice "Send out Hound, Mirage and Jazz" he said "I will go tell Ratchet about this" he turned and left the command centre.

He entered the Medbay a few minutes later "Ratchet are you awake?" he asked.

Ratchet was sitting by the window when he heard his leader's voice "Yes I'm awake" he replied turning to face him.

Optimus could see the worried look on the Medic's face and sighed "Ratchet" he said "we...picked up an emergency beacon"

"From who?" Ratchet asked.

The Prime sighed again "From...Ironhide" he replied.

The Medic was now really worried "But 'Hide never sends an emergency beacon" he said then looked out the window "something must be terribly wrong for him to send one"

"I sent Jazz Hound and Mirage to go see what was wrong" Optimus replied quietly.

Ratchet nodded a little, but he was still worried about his Bondmate.

Ironhide's optics on lined, he found himself in a holding cell and knew he was at the Decepticon base. He growled and yanked on the chains that were holding him to the wall.

"Stop struggling Autobot" a voice said "you can't break them, they've been reinforced with energon"

'Hide looked up and growled when he saw Barricade "Let me out you fragger!" he snarled.

The cop car shook his helm "No can do Ironhide" he replied "I have strict orders from Lord Megatron to keep you here, and I won't disobey orders"

"'Cause you're scared that he's gonna spank ya?" Ironhide taunted.

Barricade growled "It has nothing to do with that Autobot!" he snarled.

"Couldn't have fooled me" the black mech muttered then said a little louder "tell me Barricade, why'd ya capture me?"

"Megatron's orders" 'Cade replied.

'Hide frowned "Megatron's up to somethin'" he thought "but what?"

Jazz, Hound and Mirage arrived at the location where Ironhide's emergency beacon had come from. They transformed into their bipedal modes and looked around "Ironhide?" Hound called out.

There was no reply.

"Do ya think he got captured?" Jazz asked.

"It's possible" Mirage replied "let's look for clues"

So the three mechs started to looked around.

"Hey guys!" Hound called "over here!"

Jazz and Mirage ran over and saw one of Ironhide's cannons, it looked like it had been ripped off.

"Who could've done this?" the silver mech asked.

"It looks like Barricade's work" Hound replied.

At the Decepticon base Megatron walked into the cell and chuckled when he saw Ironhide chained to the wall "Why hello Ironhide" he sneered "it's so nice to see you again"

'Hide growled "Piss off" he snarled "and let me go!"

"I'm afraid not Ironhide" the warlord replied smugly "this time you won't be leaving" he turned to Soundwave "you may enter Soundwave and get to work" he smirked "and make sure his precious Bondmate thinks that he's dead"

**End of Chapter 2**

Oooh, cliff hanger!

Be sure to review! =D


	3. Presumed dead

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! =D

Ratchet gasped as he put a hand over his chest "No" he breathed "he can't be" but it was true, he could no longer feel his Bondmate. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. But it was true, Ironhide was dead.

"Ratchet are you ok?" Optimus asked when he saw the Medic touch his chest plates and begin to shake.

First Aid ran over to him "Ratch, come on talk to us what is wrong?" he asked.

"'Hide" Ratchet whispered.

"What's wrong with Ironhide?" the Prime asked walking over.

"He's...dead" the CMO whispered as tears escaped his optics "Ironhide is dead, I can't feel him"

Silence followed Ratchet's words, Ironhide dead? It couldn't be true.

"Please tell me this isn't true" Jazz whispered.

The Medic could only nod.

"Are you in any physical pain? 'Cause if you aren't then the bond is still there" 'Aid asked.

Ratchet stopped crying when he felt sadness, and it wasn't his "'Aid could you scan my spark chamber? Something doesn't feel right" he said.

First Aid nodded "Ok open your chest plates" he replied.

The Medic opened his chest plates.

'Aid's optics widened at what he saw "Primus" he whispered.

"What is it?" Ratch asked.

"R-Ratch, you're Sparked" First Aid replied.

**End of Chapter 2**

Yes another cliff hanger! XD

Be sure to review! =D


	4. Return of the First Lieutenant

**Author's note**: Here's the next chapter! =D

Sparknight belongs to Mrs. Ukitake

Everyone's optics widened, Ratchet was sparked "Ratchet you are to stay here at base, we can't risk the Deceptions killing you and the Sparkling in battle" Optimus said after he overcame his shock.

The Mecic nodded "First Aid I need to break the news to Rebecca could you call her in here please?" he asked

'Aid nodded and opened his com-link to Rebecca.

Rebecca at home when she received a call from First Aid, she picked up her phone "Hey 'Aid" she greeted.

"Hello Rebecca" First Aid replied "could you come to the Autobot base? There's something you need to know"

The nineteen year old nodded "Sure, I'll be there in about ten minutes" she replied.

"Ok see you soon" 'Aid replied then closed his com-link and looked at the others "she'll be here in about ten minutes"

"Thanks 'Aid" Ratchet replied, he leaned against Optimus trying not to cry again.

The Autobots waited for Rebecca to arrive.

At the Deception base Sparknight walked into the command centre when she heard Megatron through their bond bragging about having his Weapons Specialist back "Megs love you're bragging to much again" she said her wings vibrating with her irritation.

Megatron smirked at his Bondmate "I disserve to brag sweet spark" he replied "I have my First Lieutenant back at my side again, we'll never lose a battle again with his knowledge of Weaponry and the battlefield"

'Spark rolled her optics "Where is Ironhide anyway?" she asked.

"He'll be here momentarily" the Warlord replied.

Sparknight sighed and said "I'm going to the shooting range, would you like to join me love?" she asked.

"No I'll wait here" Megatron replied "Ironhide will be here soon"

'Spark nodded then walked out the command centre.

At the Autobot base Rebecca soon arrived and headed to the Medical Bay, Ratchet looked up when she entered "Thanks for coming Rebecca" he said trying not to let the sadness cloud his voice.

Rebecca nodded "It's ok" she replied.

The Medic lifted her to the worktop and sighed "Becky there's something you need to know" he said "and it's to do with 'Hide"

The nineteen year old was concerned, Ironhide was her Guardian but she considered him a father "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Ratchet sighed "Two days ago 'Hide went out on a mission and got captured by the Deceptions" he explained "I can't feel him anymore"

"Y'mean he's..?" Rebecca asked trailing off at the end.

The medic sighed and nodded "And I'm Sparked" he added.

Rebecca's eyes widened, but there was no mistaking the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Please don't cry Becky, he wouldn't want that" Ratchet said softly.

The nineteen year old looked down "I know" she whispered.

The Medic lifted her to his chest, he like his Bondmate considered Rebecca a daughter "The best we can do is make sure this Sparkling is safe" he said softly "'Hide would want us to do that"

Rebecca nodded a little "I know he would" she replied quietly.

At the Decepticon base all the Decepticons were gathered in the command centre.

Megatron smirked "Decepticons" he said "we have a new second-in-command, and I'm sure you'll know him well"

The Decepticons were both puzzled but excited at the same time.

"Soundwave! Bring him out!" the Warlord called.

A metal door slid open and Soundwave walked out first, then behind him Ironhide walked out. He stood beside Megatron and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's that fragger doing here, it's because of him I lost Thundercracker and Skywarp!" An angry Starscream snarled.

Sparknight snuck up on the Seeker and smacked the back of his helm "Show some respect, he is your new second-in-command!" she snapped

"But I was Second-in-command" Starscream whined "not that rust bucket!"

Ironhide growled.

Megatron pinned Starscream to the wall "You will respect him Starscream" he snarled "he is our second-in-command!"

The Seeker gulped "Y-yes master" he replied.

The Warlord let him go then walked back over to Ironhide "So Ironhide" he said "what do you remember?"

'Hide looked at him "That you're my leader" he replied "and I'm second-in-command"

"He only remembers his time as a Decepticon" Soundwave added "I didn't want him completely mindless"

"Good job Soundwave" Megatron replied with a smirk.

Sparknight smirked then her energy dropped suddenly, her optics flickered showing her low energy "Megs I don't feel so good" she said and collapsed to her knees.

Megatron went over and knelt down beside her "What's wrong sweet spark?" he asked.

"I-I don't know" 'Spark replied "I don't feel so good"

"Knockout!" the Warlord called.

Knockout came over and knelt down beside her, he did a scan on her.

"What's wrong with her?" Megatron asked.

The red mech smirked and looked up at his leader "Ironhide being back isn't the only good thing that has happened today" he said.

The Warlord growled "Stop being cryptic Medic" he snarled.

"Uh...well my Lord she's Sparked" Knockout said fearfully.

**End of Chapter 4**

Be sure to review! =D


End file.
